


To stand up again, to protect you, to love you

by YumiHoshiko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ... - Freeform, BAMF Peter Parker, Fix-It, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Time Travel, best big brother Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiHoshiko/pseuds/YumiHoshiko
Summary: "If you have a chance to rewrite all this, will you take it? No matter what it will cost?""Yes, I will""Then, let's make a deal"Basically, Peter was offered a chance to rewrite his life and he took it. He end up waking in his old bedroom in 2013.WARNING: English is not my first languge but i'm trying my bestComments and kudos are appriciated <3





	1. The beginning of everything...? (part 1)

The world knew Peter Parker by many ways.  
The CEO of the Parker industry, a new multi-billions dollar company, iCEO of the Stark industry, a politician.  
The greatest male scientist of the young generation, the genius mechanic, one of the youngest in the world to achieve the Nobel prize at the age of 23, the youngest scientist who have 6 PhDs, who have found the way to cure HIV and cancer along with many other types of disease… To name all his contributions to the world by using his super-genius level of intellect is somehow impossible. To the world, Peter Parker was the new Tony Stark.  
Spider-man, an Avenger, New York city’s wonderful friendly neighborhood, one of the most powerful hero of Earth, or, to be more exactly, of the whole universe. The new co-leader of the Avengers along with the Falcon, the new director of SHIELD, who have save the world countless times, the world’s most beloved hero. To the world, he was the new Iron Man.  
Peter Parker aka Spider-man, was many things.  
Peter Parker knew this, for a long time. But then, why did he feel nothing, nothing but emptiness?  
Well, technically, it’s not true. He can feel the numb. That kind of feeling has appeared sometime before: when his aunt May’s heartbeat stopped, the moment his friend let out his last breath, when he heard about MJ’s death or like right now, three days after Pepper passed away, a day after her funeral.  
Peter wondered how many traumas a man had to gone through before finally completely broke. He guessed it depend on who is that person and what he has gone through but whatever the correct answer was, Peter was then officially broken.  
He couldn’t feel anything but numb. He couldn’t shed a tear in Pepper’s funeral, not even when he was holding a heartbroken Morgan against his chest, quietly listening to her sobbing. As a good big brother he was trying to be, he should stay beside his “sort of” adoptive sister, Morgan, but no, he was busied with his work again and now, he’s on the Quinjet already suited up, preparing for the following mission.

_The room was all white and full of smell of sterilizer, which somehow horrible because of Peter’s heighten sense. So silent, there’s nothing but the beeping noise from a machine nearby and the sound of breathings, he and Pepper’s breathings._   
_ “Peter”- she called weakly, a hand reached toward him and Peter took it into his hand. Gosh, her hands were so small, smaller than before and lack of the usual warm. He felt his own cheeks wet, he was crying._   
_ “Oh Pete” she wept the tears on his flushed cheeks by her other hand, gentle as away. “You’re so much like him. Sometimes I even thought that you’re his long lost son that none of us know about.” She let out a smile “Yeah…yeah… That would make scene. You’re basically a mini him, without his ego.”_   
_ “I’m…I’m sorry, Pep. I’m so sorry.” He choked out, hardly, and her face fell. “Oh god Peter. Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong, honey. In fact, I’m the one should say sorry”_   
_ Peter froze at that, he croaked “wha…what?” “I, for a long time, Pete, have always thought of you as my kid” he sucked a breath “I love you, I really do, hon. But, I will have to say sorry for this. Peter honey, please, protect Morgan for me. I know this is selfish, still, can you do that for me?”_   
_ Tears started to fell down from his eyes again, with a wavering tone of voice and a reassuring nod he told her “Of course, mom.”. Let out a genuine smile, she squeezed his hand and said, softly “I believe you…and I’m sorry, Pete”_

With a jerk, he woke up. Slowly sitting up, Peter let his eyes wandered around the dark room as he started to remember. Right, he came back late at night yesterday and after getting some foods into his stomach for supper and some quick rinse too, he went straight to sleep. Sighing when he saw the clock, he dragged himself out of bed and go to the kitchen for some water. It’s too early in the morning, like about 3 am or so and since he was going to have a meeting to attend at 8, he would need some more sleep.  
Take a small sip from the glass, Peter sat in the kitchen counter, his hand started to shook. Take a deep breath, he mused: there they are, the thought. Yes, the thought. They came and tortured him whenever he’s alone, drowning him in his negative emotions. But the true tragic thing here was that he couldn’t stop it even that he knew about it.

You will fail her.  
**Stop.**  
You will fail her like you always did to the others.  
**Stop.**  
You know that, Peter.  
**Stop. Stop!**  
You will fail like how you did with your wife…  
**Stop it!**  
…with your friend…  
**Please, stop!**  
You know that, Peter. You didn’t even deny it.  
He started sobbing, his whole body trembling with the pain. The tears formed in his eyes and rolled down on his cheeks. He threw the glass in his hand away, it shattered into pieces but he didn’t care. Fell down on the floor, he embraced himself and continue to cry.  
Gosh, I’m so tired. I just want it all to end. Please, please end it, I’m so tired now.  
I don’t want to fight anymore… Can I just drift off and never have to wake up again?  
That night, Peter realized the reason behind Pepper’s last words to him.

_I know how you feel, Peter. You want to rest, to end it all. To stop. You are too tired to continue to fight. I’m sorry, but you can’t. You must keep living, if not for you then, for Morgan. I’m sorry for doing this to you, but I can’t let you stop. You stop, you die._   
_ I’m sorry, honey. I’m sorry Peter._

He passed out on the sofa in the living room and woke up with a horrible headache.  
That’s all Peter needed to know it would be a bad day and, he was right.  
Let out a small sight while listening to a board leader’s rambling about something related to SI in the middle of a meeting was not the thing Peter usually do. But, no one can really say anything about that because that meeting was super boring. Everyone were fucking tired of the man’s rant, maybe even Karen if she can really feel boring, because all thing he talked about in the last thirty minutes was only about one problem. And then, all sudden, like the God finally replied the prays, Peter’s phone rang. Look at the caller ID, Peter excuse and went out the room to take the call and the other (accept maybe only the man who was talking) happily let him (he was their boss anyway). It’s Nick Fury who called. That old man seemed to not know what does retired means.  
“What?”- Peter said, frustrated.  
“There is a mission we need to talk about. Come to the Compound at 10:30.” –the man calmly replied.  
“Nick, I have work to do. Like, not-Avengers-related work. I am in the middle of a meeting which will end at about 11.” – Peter told him, irritated.  
“So it settled. Mr.Parker, I will see you at our meeting.” It’s obvious that Fury didn’t care. Let out a sigh, he said “I’m still the director of SHIELD.” “Of course you are, Parker.”

Scrolled through the contact list on his phone, Peter pressed on one of them "Hey happy, are you in town?" 

“Hey, Happy.” Peter greeted and went for a hug with the old bodyguard. “Hi kid” the man replied, they haven’t seen each other much since May’s death. While Peter stayed at the city and did his job, Happy retired and tried to enjoy his quiet life at the suburb as much as he could to move on from his wife’s death. May and him got married when Peter was 17, they had a happy life for almost 5 years before tragedy knock on their door. Peter never call him as his uncle, the young man considered him as one of his close friend and they both pleased with the nature of their relationship. Although they separated when May passed away, they still kept contact and would always have each other’s back when one of the two call for help.  
They got into the car, one of the newest production of the Parker Industry, and drove off to the Avengers Compound. At first, there was only silence in the car but not tension, just a comfortable kind of silence, and then Happy broke it.  
“So...How are you these days?” Peter smiled cheekily “Wow, Happy! Now you are the one who start to talk first! Time changes everything isn’t it?” Happy rolled his eyes “yeah, yeah. Whatever you say.” Peter laughed and replied “well, not too bad.” Wow, he lied smoothly “Everything will be better if Fury finally decide to truly stay in his retirement and not call me every time while I’m in the middle of a meeting” Happy just chuckled.  
Well, technically that was true anyway. Even then, when he has officially retired, Fury still messed up with Peter’s schedule of work. That morning was a good example, because of Fury, he had to end the meeting sooner and leaving in a hurry to get to the Avengers meeting in time. Peter would have to reschedule the meeting later which meant more work for him to do.  
“How is Morgan?” Happy continue to ask “She is fine. As good as anyone can expect her to be.” “She is off to college?” “Yeah, but she will be back soon. We are planning to organize her birthday party at the Compound.” Peter said “Wow, that’s soon? Can believe that she is going to be 18 in the next few weeks. What should I give her?” Happy wondered while Peter just let out a small snicker “Nothing too big, too expensive but you have to be there with her. That’s the rules, you know that Happy.” “Yeah, yeah. I know. But give me an idea, Mr. Inventor” Peter chuckled but not answer, he knew that Happy will figure it out anyway.  
The car stopped in front of the Compound, the young man stepped out and closed the car door “thanks Happy” “No problem, kid. Just glad that you still let this old man be your driver” Happy joked and Peter just laughed. After seeing the car drove away, Peter walked inside and into the meeting room. He was greeted by Kate Bishop, the next Hawkeye after Clint Barton, jumped out of the vent and screamed “BOO!!” Peter wasn’t even budge, he said sarcastically while raised an eyebrow “Wow, such a great surprise Ms. Bishop. I’m really, really surprised. But anyway, hello to you too, Kathy.”  
Undoubtedly, Kate wasn’t happy at all with the result. She folded her arms in front of her chest and pouted “That’s unfair” she whined “You just using your damn Peter’s tinkle”. Nodded to Sam and Bucky, who had been in the room since before, to greet them Peter replied “I don’t really need to use my Spider sense” he pressed on those words “You made too much noise that my enhanced hearing can catch when you were in the vent. That’s some skills you need to improve, Kathy”  
Kate huffed, Bucky just sighed and smiled softly at her while Sam shook his head and said “Told ya”. Suddenly, the door opened and walked in was Jane, in all her God-of-Thunder-glories. Peter smiled and nodded in acknowledgement “Ms. Foster”. Jane smiled and walked to him for a hug “Hello to you too, Peter. And how many time I have to told you to just call me Jane?” then she greeted the other as well. Before they could have the chance to talk anything else, the door opened again and Loki walked in.  
Yes, Loki, the God of Mischief, who by his own way still alive and be good enough to be an Avenger. The tension between him and the other Avengers and the world has melted away mostly thank to Peter, who he was closest to. His expression was not emotionless as usual, he grumbled in acknowledgement when everyone greeted him. Huh, maybe his hundreds-thousand-years-old-nature finally caught up with him…?  
“Miles won’t join?” Kate asked “No, he won’t. He’s not ready yet.” Peter said simply and before Kate could ask more, the door burst opened. Fury walked in with Wanda trailing behind who looked so unhappy.  
“You are late” Peter stated “No, I’m not” Fury replied, seem to be slightly irritated. “Oh yes, yes, you are. It’s 10:31” pointed at the clock on the wall, Peter raised an eyebrow. Fury rolled his eyes, and sat down in his usual seat beside the large table, “Let’s start” he told the others.  
Everyone sat down. Slowly tapped on the table, Peter asked “So…what’s your reason to pull me out of my meeting, again, this time?”. Sam raised an eyebrow “He did that again?”, after receiving a confirmed nod, he sighed and looked at Fury questioning. Slowly took out a device from his jacket (old man) and put it on the table, Fury pressed a button on the device and a projector appeared before them and started talking. It was about an Avengers mission related to what was left of HYDRA and a douchebag named Zemo.  
“That bastard!” Bucky murmured under his breath while Peter furrowed his eyebrows. “Your mission is destroying this last base of HYDRA, main target: Zemo.” Fury said calmly “We have information that Zemo has left for some of his “business” in Russia but will come back in under 2 weeks from now on. You will attack and hunt him down when he come back his nest”. Hearing this, Peter sat straighter in his seat, two weeks from now on, that’s dangerously close to Morgan’s birthday! He can’t leave!  
Sensing protests from Peter, Fury said “We can’t move the time of this mission, they’re starting to prepare to leave to a new base as soon as Zemo come back. So, no can do Parker.”. Cursing under his breath, Peter almost stand up and shout at Fury as the man started leaving if not because Sam was holding his arm. “Calm down, Peter. We can finish this and come back for the birthday party” Sam reassured him, smiled knowingly. Peter did manage to calm down but he still pissed. Everyone left the room except Peter. There was some sinking feeling in his gut about this, maybe because of his spider sense but whatever that was, there was something felt wrong about the mission. He felt like the mission would somehow go downhill. And Parker’s luck strike again, he was right.


	2. The beginning of everything...? (part 2)

The shouting, the screaming, the shootings, … everything was so loud, it made Peter’s senses gone haywire. But, it’s normal, so normal. He was in the middle of a battle anyway, he got used to it since a long time ago. A part of Karen’s system was damaged when he was thrown into a brick wall because of a small explosion, she couldn’t help him to control the blocking sound system. Again, he was fine, a little slower than usual but all fine.

“Spidey!” Sam shouted through the comms, oh thank…Thor? Or is that Jane now? That the comms was still good, even when a part of the sound system in his suit was down. “What’s up Cap? I’m a little busy here! But I bet you know that! Oof!” Peter almost got hit by a HYDRA agent, he had to make a backflip to dodge it. “Hello Spidey! You are having trouble, don’t you?” another voice came through the comms, it’s Wolverine. “Hi Logan! You are late!” Peter cheerfully greet while shot another web to make some Hydra agent stuck to the wall. “Eh? I’m never consider myself late before, especially for a party like this! You know that, Spidey!” Wolverine ran through the door and threw an agent through a wall.

“Guys! Stop bickering! It’s not time to joke!” Sam yelled and Peter had to hold back a laugh when he heard Bucky and Kate murmured almost at the same time “Yes, mom”. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, children. Spider-man! I need you to finish our plan, get Kate…no, Bucky with you. The rest of us will take care everything here!” the Falcon ordered through the comms. “Aye, aye Captain!” Peter replied and sprint out of the room with Bucky.

They got to the control room quite smoothly, knocked out several others agents on their way. With a hard kick from Bucky, the door of the room opened with a quite loud “BANG!” and they got in.

And here he was, the villain of the month (or week?), Zemo, standing in the other side of the room, surrounded by a bunch of HYDRA agents, behind him was some sort of big computer with a rather huge screen with hundreds lines of coding running on it. “It’s over” Peter said calmly. “Yes, it is, not for me but for you” Zemo said, the expression on his horrible red face didn’t change, he waved his left hand and all the agents ran at them to attack. When the agents approached them, the duo has already in their fighting position although they can handle them all easily. While Bucky kicked some asses by his bare hands, Peter finished the rest with his new version of Suspension Matrix. The small fight ended in under 5 minutes.

Zemo acted rather quick. He pulled out a weird gun, a big one, and well, ready to blast Bucky, who was running to him, out of the room. Our Spidey of course, just couldn’t let him do that. With a flick on the web shooter on his wrist, Peter fired a Concussive Blast which sent the villain a few steps back, his head hit the computer screen. Bucky quickly took the gun out of the hands of Zemo while Peter locked his arms behinds his back in a strong grip.

Just a few seconds later, several SHIELD agents burst in, ready to escort the villain back to the Raft. After nodding in acknowledgement, Peter handed the villain to the agents and started to head out of the room with Bucky. When he just turned his back around, Peter felt his Spider sense rang like crazy. He just managed to dodge the knife aim at him, barely, the knife slide on his bare skin and made him started bleeding. To Peter it’s just a very small scratch and would be healed in no time due to his enhanced ability so that wasn’t what Peter felt worried about. What Peter worried about was the last words that left Zemo’s mouth: “Got you”

Before Peter could ask anything, the villain started to shake very, very violently. His body hit the floor and there was foam at his mouth and then he stilled and stopped breathing. Zemo was dead, he had poisoned himself. Peter was shocked but just shrugged it away when Bucky patted his shoulder.

The Avengers left the base and headed back to the Compound. While everyone chatted excitedly about Morgan’s birthday, Peter was silent. He thought again and again and still couldn’t understand what does Zemo’s last words meant. But the moment the Quinjet landed at the Compound and saw who was waiting for them, Morgan, he forgot all about that.

The 18 birthday party of the daughter of the dead genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark was nothing like many imagined. Nothing luxury, nothing crowded, no media, no journalist, no businessmen, nothing like that. It’s just a small birthday party on the grass in a perfectly nice weather.

People who attend only include the Avengers, both new and old members, their family, Happy, Nebula, Ned, the Guardians, Shuri, Miles and that’s all. They had a big birthday cake, cookies, donuts, lollipops, cupcakes, tea, soft drink, light wine, sandwiches, small pizzas, chips…normal stuff like that. The party was decorated with some blue and like pink balloons here and there along with some small flags and colorful pinwheel. It was nice, small, simple but cozy and Morgan totally adored it.

Everyone gave Morgan presents, nothing too expensive but still showed their affection toward the girl. She appreciated all of it and smiled while everyone looked at her with expectation when she opened the paper wrap, she even giggled when she saw what Happy gave her –a pen and a notebook. He said it was because Morgan was in college and he thought it would be fit to give her that. But after all, her favorite present was from Peter, it was a small device can show the hologram of the stars, not only Solar system, very detailed.

Morgan, so much like her father, was also very into science. She loved science in a very passionate way, and there’s no doubt that she was also a genius too, but she also a little different from both her dad and brother, she liked astronomy.

Peter didn’t like astronomy. He didn’t hate it at all but he didn’t like it either. It reminded him of Tony although he would never admit it out loud. Tony was the second person in Peter’s life who told him things about the stars, the first person was his father, Richard. It reminded him of all those night in the past, when both of them lying on the rooftop of the penthouse, stared at the beautiful night sky. He had never shared this with Morgan because he knew she would think too much later and she didn’t want her to quit something she loved because of him.

Seeing Morgan’s excitement when she opened the gifts, Peter was still deep in thought. The Spider sense hadn’t stop ringing but he couldn’t find any potential threat, everything still seemed normal. Peter even made a barrier around the party in case anything happened. He looked around once more, whispered in his wireless earphone “Friday, Karen! Keep track and inform me as soon as you detect anything abnormal near the Compound or the barrier. Understood?” “Yes boss/Peter!”

Before Peter could say something else, he already felt his upper left arm was nagged by someone. “Peter! What are you doing? It’s time for birthday cake!” it’s Morgan, her cheerful expression and the happy tone in her voice warm his broken heart. Her eyes sparkled and she was grinning brightly at him.

“Come on Peter!! There’s also red velvet cupcakes that you adore too! Let’s go get the foods!” listening to her cheerful voice, Peter decide to dropped it and enjoy the party. He knew Morgan wanted to spend time with him as much as possible before coming back college. Gosh, she grew up too fast! To him it’s felt like only yesterday that she graduated from high school at the age of 16 and started to rant all the thing about college. Too fast!

He smiled down at her and said “Ok, let’s get some cake!” and she cheered.

Gosh, Peter should have paid more attention, he really should have.

His Spider sense screamed at him day and night for more than a week but he ignored it, thought that was just some false warning again. That’s his biggest mistake.

He was in the middle of a meeting of Parker Industry when it happened. He was listening to a report from the marketing department when he suddenly has the attack. It was a horrible pain, it made him just want to faint right away. It started with the feeling like his lungs were squeezed, hard, and he couldn’t breathe. Then his whole body was shaking with the pain like he was ripped out and his senses went haywire.

He guessed that everyone in the room have noticed his change because the man who was reading the report stop talking. Actually, everyone did. A chairman sat in his left reached a hand toward him, a little hesitate, and asked “Sir?”. He could hear the change in Karen’s usual monotone when she asked him if he was okay and should she call the Compound ambulance. But he couldn’t reply and then he fell on the floor. Everyone in the room rushed toward him and he heard a man’s voice ordered someone else to call an ambulance, that he needed medical attention asap. He heard the faint voice of Karen from the comms of the room, informed everyone that she had already called an ambulance. He felt the consciousness left him and black spots appeared in his vision.

And then all he saw was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter but i am sleep deprived and my head is spinning. Pls give me your comments and maybe kudos if you like <3
> 
> P/s: uh, the next chapter will be outed soon. I'm already working on it, it should be a long chapter!  
you know, the two previous chapter was mainly centered around Peter so I will change that a bit in the next chapter. 
> 
> see you soon, bye !!

**Author's Note:**

> This plot has been kind of bugged me for a long time so I decided to write it. Sorry about any kind of Grammar mistakes.


End file.
